


Possession

by i_warned_you



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Sex (Star Wars), Gore, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Mutilation, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, hurt with maybe some comfort, maul is absolutely batshit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_warned_you/pseuds/i_warned_you
Summary: DISCONTINUEDMaul has captured Obi-Wan and is using him to find Satine and cement his rule over Mandalore. However, the force is drawing them together and Maul will fight like hell to keep himself away from Obi-Wan and the light.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	1. Disturbance in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> There is some Dubious consent! It isn't super serious but if that bothers you, please don't read. I want to make this a series but I also have some other projects going on so updates may not come super quickly! Love y'all!

Amid his exhaustion, Kenobi tried to focus on the task at hand, keeping his shields up, but after a few moments, his nostrils flared with the same burning feeling that his eyes had. Kenobi resisted each torture that was thrust upon him, but his mind was decaying without the use of the force.

In his anger, burning up his entire body like the fever coursing through his veins. Kenobi tried to maintain his composure but was nevertheless overcome with emotion. He felt a fear he had never felt before rising within him.

But while he knew that anger would kill him and that his lightsaber was indeed his only way out of this, yet his saber had been stripped of him as his robes and force use. The collar that was clamped on his neck was the only thing keeping his decency. 

“I need to know where the Duchess is, Kenobi. It’s not a difficult question.” Maul said.

“She was killed on Mandalore,” Kenobi responded, his voice slurring. 

“I know she’s alive, you know where she is, so if you value your life you will tell useless Jedi.” He paused, turning to Kenobi and looking up at him in disgust. “I will break you Kenobi, I will break your feeble mind and you will tell me anything I ask.”

A knocking at the door interrupted Maul's speech. A Zabrak greeted Maul in a guttural language before turning to Kenobi briefly and then continuing talking to Maul in hushed tones. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Maul! He can’t answer anything without food. You are starving him, he’ll die before you can get anything out of him" Savage started. 

Maul took a deep breath, but it did not even relieve the building pressure of a sickening feeling in his chest. A sudden, unfamiliar feeling gripped his mind and grabbed his attention. The force was shaking, screaming as if in pain, it tore at his mind and fueled his rage. He instinctively began to make his way to the door but was hindered by his brother Savage, standing in the doorway. 

"No! Leave!" Maul screamed, breaking the silence. His mouth snarled and his entire body shook. The force was pulsing and thrashing, churning in his mind.

"Get away from me! I did not order you to interrupt!" Savage glared at Maul and he quickly turned his face away from his brother. Maul shoved him out of the way and passed him into a command center. 

“Do not speak to him!” Maul yelled, “Kenobi is to be left alone. You enter that room and I will kill you myself.” Feral stood frozen across the room, his eyes wide but cast down. Maul realled around to face Savage, “Leave him, Savage!”

He waited, watching for a response. Eventually, Maul shouted at Savage again. “In the name of the Force,” Maul commanded. “Leave him now!” Maul's smaller frame practically rose to meet Savage's much taller build. 

Savage grunted and slunk away into the recesses of the ship. Maul slammed the door to Kenobi’s cell and locked it.

As the door closed, Maul had a simple thought. How long was he supposed to hold back?

\--------------------------------

Days had passed and Kenobi’s cell remained unopened. He was exhausted and dehydrated, without the force it was difficult to keep himself lucid and his shields up at the same time.   
\--------------------------------

"Are you going to change your mind or sentence yourself to an existence of pain and fear?" Maul asked. Kenobi jolted awake, hanging in the center of the cell. Maul was leaning against the door smiling. Kenobi feebly attempted to respond but his throat was too dry. 

“Poor, poor Kenobi. Lost and afraid, you can end all of this you know,” Maul said. He crossed the floor to stand in front of Kenobi. Maul lifted Kenobi’s chin and gave him a toothy grin.

“You could let me into your mind, and your suffering would come to a permanent close.” Kenobi stared vacantly back at him, obviously too exhausted to respond. Maul took a knife from his belt and cut Kenobi’s bindings, letting him crash to the floor. 

\------------------------------

Kenobi awoke on the cold floor to maul standing over him, meager rations were inches from his face and it took all of his energy not to eat them like a ravenous animal. 

“You are pathetic, Jedi,” Maul said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Kenobi looked up at him, his face still and placid, hiding the anguish Maul knew lurked below. The collar around Kenobi’s neck blocked the force but not his shields, keeping his mind well guarded. 

\-----------------------------

Maul had planned to keep Kenobi as a captive for the entire duration of the war, but his current state caused him a great deal of doubt.

Maul personally oversaw Kenobi’s care, bringing him the small rations and was Kenobi’s only contact to the outside galaxy. That is until Kenobi was pulled from his cell and brought to an interrogation room where a medic waited. 

Maul was sat across from Kenobi and gestured for the medic to inject Kenobi with a silver substance. The first-ever sign of panic showed on the Jedi’s face as he knew what was going to happen. The needle entered his neck and he tensed. The medic stepped back and fiddled with a bag on his hip, Maul watched Kenobi, clearly enjoying this. 

A gasp of pain immediately filled the Jedi's lungs as Kenobi was injected with a second silver substance. The pain was much worse and Kenobi was frozen. The medic injected two silver chemicals into Kenobi's veins and Kenobi's eyes went completely blank.  
Aptly named "silver paralysis" as the chemicals were silver, it only took two minutes to paralyze Kenobi's muscles. "It's not a pleasant experience," Maul said.

"But the drug also has a secondary effect: it renders your shields useless. It doesn't cause permanent damage, however. I could cure you and you would never be able to tell, like if you have the flu or a cold.” He gleefully added, “Now, Kenobi. I can take the last shreds of light still inside that thick skull of yours.” 

\---------------------

Maul watched Obi-Wan intently as the man struggled to stay upright. He waved for the medic to leave and to left alone with Kenobi, his most hated rival, yet in this state, Maul felt a tightness in his chest while watching the man he so dearly despised. He kicked that feeling aside and reached into Kenobi’s mind with the force. 

Kenobi’s mind was a sea of pain, Maul searched for Satine but found only desperation. Not even a distant memory of her was there, her image had been scrubbed away. Kenobi’s barely wavering outer shell cracked, he broke down, tears streaming down his face. 

Maul found himself so moved by Kenobi's weakness that he felt an instinctive urge to rush to him, hug him and take his hand. At the same time, however, he felt an unrelenting thirst for revenge. Maul stood and rushed out of the room, leaving Kenobi a broken mess inside the interrogation room.


	2. A New Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul finds a new way to use Kenobi other than just a tool for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Wow! I didn't expect so many of you to read the first chapter, thank you so much. This chapter gets into some of the Non Con so you have been warned. If you have any critiques/criticisms/compliments of my writing please comment or you can message me on Tumblr at good-ol-ben-kenobi. See you next chapter!

Kenobi was returned to his cell shortly after his collapse. He was exhausted, still in the throes of the drug. He slowly climbed out of the hole he was thrust down when Maul invaded his mind, rummaging through his thoughts and seeing every fearful plea to the force he had made. He knew that he needed to compose himself for the grueling torture that must be coming, yet he couldn’t escape the delirious haze that clouded his thoughts.

After what could have been hours Kenobi pulled himself off the cold hard cot that he was laying on and into a sitting position on its edge. Despite the lingering effects of the drug, he remained vigilant. Now that Maul knew that he knows nothing of value, he would be disposed of, he needed an escape plan. 

But how to escape? It was impossible to simply walk out the door. In order to break free of the cell, he would have to find a way out. A way out that couldn’t be thwarted by Maul. He was dazed and his body cried out for sleep but he grounded himself and began to meditate. The force was far away and Maul had entered his mind, but he needed his shields to be strong if he was to hatch a good escape plan. Sitting on the floor and crossing his legs he exhaled, giving into the living force. 

\---------------------------

Maul paced like a caged animal on the bridge, huffing occasionally and checking their route progress. Savage had been ignoring him after his outburst and he had no one else to talk to about Kenobi, except for the man himself. Again Maul threw the thought aside, it took his entire will not to burst into Kenobi’s cell, but then what? He hadn’t thought that far ahead when he found himself walking down the hallway to the cell. 

The door opened and Maul saw Kenobi sitting cross-legged on the floor meditating. The second his foot crossed the threshold his mind went blank. Again the force was writhing in agony, ripping at him and thrashing, Maul steadied himself on the wall and feigned confidence. 

“Kenobi, I see you have grown accustomed to your new living conditions.” Maul forced his voice to sound confident, he told himself he knew exactly what he was doing. Yet his mind was plagued with doubt. Kenobi did not acknowledge Maul's presence, instead, he maintained his meditation on the ground. 

A cold sensation washed over Maul and before he could realize what had happened, Kenobi had plunged a wooden splinter into Maul's side. Maul yelped in pain but also in terror as Kenobi twisted the wooden shard and kneed Maul in the gut. Doubling over, Maul screamed and turned around to grab Kenobi. He managed to grasp a hold of Kenobi’s hair and pull him back before he reached the door. Obi-Wan yelped as his hair was pulled and his back hit the hard concrete ground of his cell. 

Not wavering, he jumped to his feet only to be met with a backhand from Maul, sending Kenobi reeling. With an outstretched hand, Maul forced Kenobi’s body onto the ground, pushing him into the hard floor.  
“How DARE you!” Maul shouted while holding onto his bleeding side. Kenobi knew there was no point in fighting back anymore, all it would earn was a beating.  
“Savage!” Maul called out the door, “Brother come here!” Heavy footsteps came closer and soon Savage’s huge frame was visible in the doorway.  
“.I will break this bitch yet. Now tie this animal up, and see to it that he is given nothing.” At that Savage nodded and Maul walked out of the cell and to the infirmary. 

Kenobi was once again chained in the middle of the room standing. His arms cramped and his back was on fire, yet his mind was blank. His escape had failed, how was he to live on? Would he be allowed to live on? Maul’s unrelenting cruelty seemed to know no bounds, so what was the point in hoping for a chance to escape?

His head hung low, the corners of his vision becoming dark and fuzzy, slowly narrowing his field of view. With labored breath, he relinquished himself to sleep, or the closest thing his restraints could allow him. Seeing to point in protecting his mind when Maul could just invade it again with the use of the drug. As his mind slipped into unconsciousness he felt a presence in his mind, not malicious but comforting. A guiding hand nudging him into the safety of sleep, holding him in soft and warm light. 

Kenobi couldn’t tell if it was death that was welcoming him or if the force was finally coming to comfort him after all of his beggings. Regardless of the true intentions, Kenobi surrendered himself to it, completely giving in. 

\---------------------------

A smile played on Maul’s lips as he sat cross-legged in his quarters, if only he had seen how easy it would be. The pathetic Jedi had welcomed him into his broken mind, all he had had to do was convince the Jedi that his presence was not a threat. Again Maul went through Kenobi’s thoughts, looking for Satine once more, yet this time gently and meticulously. Again finding nothing.

It would be so easy to kill Kenobi now, finally get his revenge and cement his rule over Mandalore. He could sit as the rightful ruler and crush those who stand against him, but he couldn’t kill him yet, something was stopping him. Maul plunged himself into the force and searched for the answer. 

He knew what he wanted now, he wanted to make Kenobi suffer as he had, make him feel as broken and incomplete as he had. Standing and throwing a robe over his bare shoulders he left his quarters and once again went to the holding cell Kenobi was housed in. 

The man had again been left for days, only remotely monitored to make sure he wasn’t dead when the cell door slid open it was the first time it had been opened in four days. Kenobi’s now thin frame hung almost limply, his head hanging and his eyes half-open. Maul debated waking the man for a moment before the decision was no longer his and Obi-Wan’s face rose to meet his, his hair was unkempt and his eyes were glazed over. 

“Have you come to finally end this?” The man’s voice was so hoarse it was almost a whisper and Maul had to lean in to discern what the wretch had said to him.   
“Will you take your righteous revenge and strike me down?” Even now his arrogance had not left him, maybe he wasn’t yet completely broken. 

“I have struck you down already, Kenobi. The Jedi think you dead and soon you will be.” Maul paused, “It is rare one gets the pleasure of killing both Master and apprentice, I guess I’m just lucky.” At that Kenobi winced, and darted his eyes away from Maul’s gaze. A swelling pride found a home in Maul’s chest, watching the man he had despised for all these years squirm under his gaze was intoxicating. 

Maul unchained Kenobi’s shackled hands, the man’s knees collapsing under his weight and he fell into Maul's arms. The Jedi made an attempt to stand on his own but faltered and Maul begrudgingly carried the man to the cot in the corner, laying him down on the lumpy mattress. 

\---------------------------

Kenobi sighed as his muscles relaxed against the cot, looking at Maul's looming figure through half-lidded eyes. There was a smugness in the Zabrak’s expression that he couldn't quite decipher, a dark knowing of what was to come. Maul’s hands slowly rolled him onto his stomach and fisted his hand in Kenobi’s hair, lifting his head. 

“Rest now little Jedi, you have a busy day ahead and you wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone, now you would you?” Maul’s voice was soft and sickly sweet, dripping into Kenobi’s ears, his tone only adding to the confusion and daze that clouded Obi-Wan’s mind. 

\---------------------------

“Feral!” Maul called when entering the command center, his brother turned around from the pilot's seat and gave a warm smile to him in response. 

“I want you to set a course to Tatooine, I have some business to attend to there,” Maul said, sitting down next to Feral and leaning back in the chair. Feral glanced at Maul’s bare chest and back up at his brother's face.  
“Brother, you’re not wearing a shirt.” Maul froze, then quickly wrapped the cape he was wearing over himself and Feral continued.  
“And Savage said to maintain the course to Mandalore,” Feral replied, Maul, tried not to get irritated at his younger brother, knowing he meant no harm.   
“It won’t take long, we’ll be on Mandalore right on time. No harm done.” Feral considered what Maul had said and eventually set the course to Tatooine.  
“If Savage gets upset it’s your skin, Maul.” Feral joked, leaning back in his chair as the ship made the jump to lightspeed.

“What sort of business do you have on Tatooine? We can’t keep going on these expensive detours just because you’re petty, fuel doesn’t buy itself.” Feral teased, popping a Reythan Cracker into his mouth and smiling. 

“Don’t worry brother, this time we will make money,” Maul said smiling impishly, outstretching a hand to get a Reythan Cracker. Feral shot him a skeptical look,   
“How can you make money on Tatooine? We can’t even operate there anymore because of the Hutts.” Feral paused, a worried look flashing across his face. 

“People will pay a lot to hurt a Jedi,” Maul replied suspiciously. ”I'm pretty sure I didn’t come here to do work for nothing.” After a few moments, Feral calmed down, laughing quietly. 

“I’m gonna go arrange our arrival, see you brother.” Maul stood from the chair and walked back to his quarters, stopping to ask a medic to go repair Kenobi. Once inside his quarters, Maul contacted a casino owner who owed him a favor and arranged for that night's entertainment. He removed his pants and checked the left knee in his cybernetics, oiling the notoriously squeaky joint. 

\---------------------------

They arrived on Tatooine shortly, landing a pod behind the casino and walking in the back door. Savage carrying Kenobi over his shoulder and Maul leading the way with a swagger and all the charm he could muster. Feral took up the end, he had been ordered not to complain about the heat which was proving difficult for him. A bartender escorted them to a posh backroom that directly conflicted with the dilapidated outward appearance of the Lucky Despot. 

“You can leave him here,” The bartender said, motioning to a small cubbyhole with a door on it to the left of a stage. Savage placed him inside the cubbyhole and forced the door shut.

“This is quite the favor, Maul.” The owner said from one of the many white leather couches that were in a circle around the stage that sat at a lower level than the rest of the room. Maul sat a ways away from the woman and gave her a small smile,  
“Well, I did a big favor for you, so now we’re even.” He countered, checking the time.   
“The show should start in about an hour, and remember only those with backroom privileges.” Maul reminded her.


	3. Filth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends! I'm sorry about the painful update speed but I've been going through some serious financial issues so I haven't been motivated to write anything. However, I now have more free time and intend to write more and update in a more timely manner. Love all you guys and as always I am @good-ol-ben-kenobi on Tumblr :)

“No, I didn't forget.” She responded, although her voice was somewhere between irritation and disinterest, rubbing a smudge off the back of her hand. Maul and Feral set up the stage for the night's events quickly, under the owner’s watchful eye. They had to position Kenobi before the guests arrived and make sure he was lucid for the evening. 

Maul had enough mischief cooked up for his first act at that moment, the Sith was grinning from ear to ear. Maul retrieved several ropes and a gag from their ship, quickly getting Kenobi into the center of the stage. With much shifting and grumbling from Savage, they got Kenobi into the correct position suspended from the ropes. Maul tightly secured the gag in the Jedi’s mouth.

\---------------------------

The Lucky Despot opened and customers quickly filled the front rooms, lounging on the couches with drinks in hand. In the large bay windows, people sat with their spice pipes, heads lolling back against the cushions. An especially loud Togruta sat at the bar and asked the bartender when the back room would be opening.

“It’s usually open by now.” She drawled, she sounded irritated but was too intoxicated to do anything about it.

“There’s a show tonight, the doors will open soon.” The bartender responded gruffly and the Togruta sighed and rested her head against the bar. One of her friends came to sit beside her, rousing her from her drunken slumber, a Weequay with a spice pipe in his left hand. They left the bar and settled deeper into the bar to enjoy their spice. 

\---------------------------  
Everything was ready, Maul was pacing the back room, checking the clock as the time to open the doors. Five minutes, four minutes, three minutes, two, and then finally one. The owner opened the double doors and stepped out into the smoke-filled room, positioning a bouncer on the left side of the doors. Several people immediately went into the back room and faltered when they laid eyes upon the exposed and bound Jedi.

“Who the Kriff is he?” A Twi'lek asked Maul, crossing the room to stand over him, a confused look on his scarred face. Maul gave the Twi’lek a calm look, walking towards the unconscious Jedi.

“This,” Maul said, resting a hand on Kenobi’s back “is tonight's entertainment.” 

\---------------------------

The room was dark, except for a harsh light illuminating the stage where Maul stood and Kenobi was hanging, the Jedi was beginning to stir, waking up from his drug-induced coma. People sat in chairs and on the hard floor around the stage, all fixed upon the Zabrak on stage. 

“Welcome guests, I understand that on Tatooine the Jedi Order has taken quite a lot from you,” the crowd agreed in an unintelligible murmur,

“Tonight I offer you a Jedi Knight to take out your most carnal desires. You may beat, ravage, and use him all for the small price of five Wupiupi.” The crowd was murmuring and shuffling, anxious to take part in the abuse of a Jedi. 

“Pay up, and have your run of him,” Maul said, holding up a black bag. People shuffled, pulling Wupiupi from their pockets, and coming forward. The first to come down to the stage and thrust the money into the bag was a young green Twi’lek, she was clad in a brown dress with a blaster resting on her hip, one of her Lekku was gone with a scarred stump left behind. Maul accepted the payment and stepped back, watching the woman bend down beside Kenobi, who had fallen back into sleep. 

She roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his head backward, waking him from the transient state. A cruel smile spread across her face as he yelped in pain. His eyes snap open, darting around the room and eventually finding Maul in the recesses of the room.   
A muffled yell came from behind the gag, Kenobi squirmed against the restraints. 

The Twi'lek dropped Kenobi's head and ran her hands down his body, digging her nails in slightly and leaving red trails along his back. Kenobi was hanging with his stomach to the floor, his legs were bent and spread. The position was very similar to the Butterfly TK shibari tie. 

Obi-wan struggled against her touch, a small sound of protest escaped from behind his gag. He slowly started to realize what was going to happen, why he was restrained and on display in front of all these people, why Maul had that impish grin. Panic built within him and he started to sweat but the collar around his neck prevented him from reaching for the force.

The woman made her way behind him and ran her hands over his ass, she made no sound and moved quickly, giving Obi-wan no time to adjust to her touch. She grabbed a cheek in each hand, spreading them and spitting at his hole. He jolted at that, a yelp of surprise making it past the gag. She chuckled and circled his hole with her index finger, her face lighting up at his squirms of protest.

Kenobi's body was shaking, the shock was taking over his system and he was shutting down. Black was swimming at the edges of his vision and he felt himself slipping under again, he welcomed the darkness as it allowed him to escape what was happening to him. 

“You’re not getting out of this!” The Twi’lek said loudly then dug her nails into Kenobi’s left asscheek, drawing thin lines of blood from the scratches. Once again Obi-Wan’s eyes opened and another cry escaped the gag.

“You will stay awake and you will suffer.” Her eyes lit up at the last word, a deep hunger burning inside them. Her hands were back at his hole, circling and prodding, soon her index finger was plunged into him. Tremors wracked Kenobi’s body as she quickly pumped her finger in and out of him, almost immediately adding a second digit. Obi-Wan’s breathing was ragged and his eyes were clamped shut, the searing hot pain was intensifying and pulsing deep inside him.

Then suddenly her hand was gone and Obi-Wan felt oddly empty like he was missing a key part of his being. This was short-lived, as her fingers were quickly replaced by something far larger. At first, it was difficult to discern what the object was but Kenobi soon recognized it. The tip of the vibrator pressed against his prostate, he shrieked around the gag when it jumped to life and quickly overwhelmed his senses.

His muscles twitched and writhed, restrained by the red rope. The Twi'Lek had retrieved a whip and was beating the back of Obi-Wan's thighs relentlessly. Purple, angry welts started to appear on the abused skin but judging by the small chuckles that she was making, the defilement wasn’t stopping anytime soon. Pain and pleasure blended in Kenobi’s mind, making him painfully aware at how erect he was.

Deep shame accompanied the lashings now, hot guilt pooling in the pit in his stomach. A sharp blow to his back made him scream, cursing Maul through the gag, he could feel his presence in the corners of his mind, watching. 

\---------------------------

The wretched Jedi shot daggers at Maul with his eyes and the Zabraak couldn’t help but chuckle at his curses, the once-great Jedi Master reduced to vulgarities and screams. 

The line of potential violators was growing and the once empty room was swarming with loud, boisterous customers. Despite the man trying to get his attention and pay his due, Maul was transfixed by the debauchery unfolding in front of him. 

Sweat was dripping off the Jedi’s frame, mixing with the blood on the floor under him. His tormentor was crouching and speaking into his ear she licked up from his jaw and stood to retrieve a knife. This gave Maul pause and he called out to her from the shadows of the stage. 

“He must be in good enough condition to be used again! You paid to ruin, not murder.” At this, the woman looked annoyed as if she expected to be able to kill what rightfully belonged to Maul.

\---------------------------

The pleasure was inescapable now, it was a constant and degrading reminder of his situation. It kept him tied to what was happening and pulled him back when he tried to dissociate. Building and building in his gut it threatened to spill out of him at any moment. It clouded his mind and vision, consumed him so that he could barely discern what was going on around him. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain radiated across his back warm blood seeping from the fresh wound. Kenobi could deal with pain, he was a warrior and had suffered many injuries in the face of the enemy. Now the enemy wasn’t as clear. Was it Maul? The woman doing this? Was it himself for getting himself captured? Was it the order for sending him to Dathomir? All these questions added to the physical pain and undeniable pleasure swarming his psyche.

A strange placidity came at the second sweeping cut. Maybe he finally broke. Regardless of the reason, Obi-Wan was tranquil for the first time in weeks. His vision blurred and a cry escaped his mouth as he came onto the floor with the third cut. The Twi’lek stopped her assault on his back to walk to his head. She fastened the rope around his neck and connected it back to the suspension rope, stretching his neck and pointing his face to the ceiling. 

He convulsed as the vibrator still pulsed inside of him, torturing the over sensitive flesh. It was then that time was lost to him, the next may have been a human man, but there was no way to know. All Kenobi remembers is being carried into a shuttle to return to the large ship Maul was currently using, then being put back in his cell.


	4. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul makes a new connection with Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm back! thanks for the comments you guys left me. I've been going through a lot recently and working on multiple fics. I'm so thankful that you guys have been patient with me. My mom just tested positive for COVID so there's just a fuck ton of shit piled on me right now. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always I am @good-ol-ben-kenobi on tumblr :)

Savage sat in silent contempt on the bridge, Feral in a pilot's chair setting course to Mandalore. Maul leaned against a doorframe, Savage's irritation was palpable in the air. 

“Brother, what bothers you so?” Maul asked as he took the seat opposite Savage. He huffed in response keeping his gaze downcast, Feral looked back from his seat with a confused look.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” With a sigh Maul gave him a look, quickly Feral turned back around. 

“You cannot act as a petulant child, answer me.” Maul said, trying to keep his voice as indifferent as he could. Savage then met his gaze,

“While your detour was profitable, it could have gotten us killed. Sending us into Huttspace for revenge? Do you have any sense?” Maul opened his mouth to speak but Savage held up his hand to silence him.

“Ever since you snared that Jedi it’s all you think of, spend hours plotting revenge when you have him! You have tortured him for long enough and gotten nothing out of him, death would be a just end. Then you could move on and actually rule instead of delegating to Feral and I.” Maul was going to shoot back an insult to put Savage in his place, but the presence of Feral and the look on Savage's face gave him pause. 

“Have you forgotten your place, Brother?” Maul’s voice was smooth and dangerously kind, something Savage had seen while Maul was interrogating prisoners. Savage didn’t respond, instead he cast his gaze downward and ignored Maul entirely. 

Standing from the table Maul left the quiet room, knowing Savage wasn’t done but was simply biding his time for when Feral wasn’t around. Once again Maul found himself unsure of what to do, so once again he found himself walking to Kenobi’s cell. Listening to the furious slashing that the Force would give him when he was away from Kenobi. He cursed himself for this compulsion to be near the Jedi, maybe Savage was right. 

Nevertheless he punched in the code and the metal door slid open revealing the prisoner inside. Kenobi wasn’t awake but that wasn’t Maul's concern right now. He just needed to see him, see the once proud Jedi that was now his toy. 

Obi-Wan was once again suspended by the arms, purple bruises bloomed across his body, concentrated on his back and down the back of his thighs. Some blood had trailed down his legs to pool on the floor near his limp knees. A leather muzzle was fastened on Obi-Wan’s mouth, Maul had forbidden anyone from removing it. Maul’s vision blurred and his head throbbed, the Force wouldn’t let up in it’s assault. Trying to stabilize himself on the doorframe Maul limped over to the cot in the corner and collapsing onto the hard surface.

Crushing pressure suffocated him, forcing him to take long ragged breaths in order to get any oxygen at all. He gripped the side of the cot, feeling as though he was being ripped apart by some unknown and unseen force. A strangled gasp escapes him as he struggles to keep himself sitting upright. It was then he realized that Kenobi was looking at him no, staring. His gaze was intense yet his expression was one of concern not the triumph Maul was expecting, righting himself he took a breath and stood. 

Walking to stand in front of his prisoner Maul put on a face of confident calm, and not the strange ball of emotion in his stomach. There was panic and fear but they were familiar, almost comforting, what scared Maul was the small twinge of joy that fluttered inside his chest at seeing Kenobi concerned for him. Bottling that sliver of joy away, Maul removed Kenobi’s chain from the hook in the ceiling, allowing the man to fall to the ground as his abused legs couldn’t support his own weight. Maul dragged Kenobi over to the small cot, lifting him with the force to lie on the rough surface. Maul felt strange as he stared down at his captive, he no longer felt the pleasure of having captured Kenobi, only a strange emptiness that he wasn’t sure how to fill. With Kenobi’s hands still shackled Maul didn’t fear the man attacking him again, especially when the last attempt ended so poorly for him.

Without thinking, Maul untied the muzzle that held Obi-wan's jaw closed, the man's expression wasn’t concerned anymore, now his brows knitted and his eyes were wide. Stowing the muzzle away in a pocket Maul backed away from the cot and eventually leaning against the wall opposite it. Why was he doing this? All he had ever felt was contempt and hatred for this man, and now he was a pit of emptiness and confusion, and Kenobi was still alive.

After minutes of silence, Kenobi spoke, at first it was hard to even register as speech as his voice was so hoarse.

“Why now?” He rasped, trying to prop himself up on his elbows. Maul was taken aback by the question, unsure of what exactly he was trying to ask. 

“You’ve been coming for days, why do you free me now?” Kenobi must have seen the look of shock on Mauls face because he continued with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

“I know you come and visit. It’s obvious, you wouldn’t send someone else. You keep things personal.” He was speaking as though the two were old friends and not captor and captive and yet still spitting out the words like they were vitter poison, it gave his words an edge, a power. 

“I don’t trust anyone else to deal with my personal prisoners. You can’t trust someone with something so,” he paused, “valuable.” They fell into silence after that, Maul kept his eyes downcast but Kenobi stared straight ahead, expecting. 

Finally Maul moved again without thinking, he was doing that a lot lately. Soon he was sitting on the end of the cot that Kenobi lay on. The man still tracked him with his gaze, quickly moving away from Maul when he sat on the cot.

“You didn’t answer me.” Kenobi wheezed, curling his legs up to his chest to get even further away from Maul while still being on the cot. Maul finally looked at his captive, thinking.

“A caged bird is harder to break. You’ve been beaten down, but you’re still whole. If you get used to creature comforts, the abuse will be worse. More of a contrast.” Maul was lying, he just prayed Kenobi couldn’t tell. In reality Maul had no idea why he unchained Kenobi, but he did know what he would be doing with him. 

Maul left after that, leaving Kenobi handcuffed on the cot. Without wasting any time he made his way to his quarters towards the back of the ship. The small collection of rooms only had a bedroom, refresher, small office and closet. The contents of the closet were soon dumped out and shoved elsewhere and the recesses of the ship were searched. For a cage.


End file.
